


Can you see it?

by LynneyGinnyJoan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, and that the punching scene from ASiB foreshadows the johnlock kiss, apparently, based on phones as hearts, johnlock kiss, morgenstern and mofftisson, other people's meta and predictions, the princess bride!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynneyGinnyJoan/pseuds/LynneyGinnyJoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes has just kissed John Watson for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you see it?

Can you see it? Sherlock Holmes has just kissed John Watson for the first time.

They’re in Baker Street after everything, after Mary and Mycroft and Moriarty and missing each other and also _missing each other_ for far too long. They're standing in the middle of the room, centered between their chairs, but barely any space separates the two men. It was a quick kiss, blink and you’d miss it, almost chaste, a tentative and fleeting press of Sherlock’s lips to John’s before he pulled back to look at him with a question in his eyes, with fear and also hope. John is staring back at him, and as we watch time slows down for John. Time is rewinding and replaying and we see it again but slower, Sherlock dipping his head and coming closer and pressing his lips to John’s with those perfect eyes shuttered, and all of this is playing out in half speed and stops on the moment of contact.

Then, time starts to move again, but fast now. The scenes are picking up speed like a deduction flashing across the screen, going back through this story to show us Sherlock confronting Jim for the last time and then Sherlock falling on the ground next to Mycroft who is bleeding and then Sherlock holding a collapsing John in his arms and screaming on his phone to emergency services reporting that a bullet has brought the brave Doctor Watson down, again and then Sherlock promising “to the very best of times” on a quiet tarmac before a plane turns slowly in the air and then Sherlock whispering “because you chose her” while the sound of Mary’s deceit still rings through John’s skull and then Sherlock raising his hand, far above John, balanced on the edge of St. Bart’s with a phone to his ear and then Sherlock in his purple shirt with his microscope on the table behind him walking towards a soaking wet John after a woman exits their lives for a second time and then Sherlock raising his gun towards a figure by a pool and then Sherlock stretched out on the couch in Baker Street lit by the perfect glow of the battlefield John’s just now discovered and then -

Time slows down again. The scene drags across the screen, circling around the pair, as John extends his hand with his sister’s old phone clutched in it, as Sherlock moves slowly closer to him along the side of a lab bench, and the shot spins and narrows and then breaks to a standstill, freezes, as the two men’s eyes connect over their shared grip on the phone.

And then we see Baker Street again, John standing in front of Sherlock and in front of their chairs after that first, small kiss. And John sees that moment, sees all those moments, so with all the force of a punch to the face behind it he reaches up towards Sherlock’s lovely neck and ridiculous curls, and with eyes speaking an answer to a question he had always been, partly, afraid of…he reaches up and grabs Sherlock Holmes around the neck to bring their mouths crushing together in a kiss that leaves all the others behind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first thing I have ever "published" in any form.  
> 


End file.
